1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to belt cleaning apparatus and more specifically to an escalator belt cleaner for the cleaning and disinfection of the belt during normal operating conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In department stores, etc., of some countries, until several years ago, an escalator girl has been stationed for each escalator and the cleaning and disinfection of the escalator belt were effected at ordinary times by the escalator girl using a house-cloth to which disinfecting solution was applied. Such stationing of elevator girls, however, has been abolished due to the difficulty of obtaining a personnel for such purpose and to an increased personnel expenses. However, there has not yet been developed a simple device capable of effecting during use of the belt the cleaning and disinfection of the belt in a manner sufficient to act for the role which escalator girls have played. For this reason, escalator belts, including those used in subway stations which have rapidly increased in recent years, are either left to be dirty or, at best, taken care of by an occasional cleaning. Such a situation is deleterious from the standpoint of public health and further, it gives an unclean feeling to those who utilize the escalator.